Girl Next Door
by tomoya-542002
Summary: Oneshot song fic about Sam. Er, I think it can pass as romance maybe a tiny bit angst...Rated for cursing. DFSM


Girl Next Door

By: tomoya542002

A/N: For once it's not a slash! Yep, you're eyes heard right, this is a straight pairing! It's also a songfic. I was sitting in on the couch listening to this song, "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane, and I thought "Omigawd! I have to write a fanfic for this! And an hour later here I am writing it… first I had to finish listening "Sooner Or Later" by Breaking Benjamin fifty times…

Disclaimer: Me no own Danny Phantom or "Girl Next Door" (and since I mentioned it, I guess I have to say I don't own "Sooner Or Later" don't I?).

----------------------------------------------------Girl Next Door----------------------------------------------------

Sam stood outside her locker, glaring dangers at Paulina who was flitting with Danny a few feet away. 'Bitch,' she thought bitterly as the other girl batted her eyes at the raven-haired boy.

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
_

Sam tore her eyes from the two. Slamming her locker closed, the gothic girl stormed off. She knew she was over reacting, after all Danny was over Paulina, had been since last year. But still, the Latina princess was the perfect girl. What if Danny wasn't as over her as he said he was?

_Perfect skin perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
_

"Hey Sam!" a voice called from behind her, startling her from her thoughts.

Smiling to herself, Sam turned around to face Danny. "Hey," the goth teen said shyly.

"We still on for tonight?" asked Danny as he fell in step with his girlfriend. Recently Danny and Sam had decided to try dating. Sam was enjoying this new relationship, but couldn't help but worry that it wouldn't work out.

As if on cue, Paulina walked by, one hand casually brushing against Danny's arm, causing the boy to blush.

_Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  


"Sure, later," Sam said harshly as she hurried off to class, leaving behind a very confused Danny. She entered Mr. Lancer's classroom and took her seat, trying not to let Paulina get to her.

_  
Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
_

She knew she was being unfair to Danny, and even Paulina. Paulina just acted that way naturally; at times she didn't even realize she was flirting. Besides, she was dating Dash.

Sighing, Sam pulled herself from her thoughts and tried to listen to Mr. Lancer as he lectured the class about some long-dead poet.

_A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding  
_

Seconds later, however, a note landed on her desk. She winced, recognizing Paulina's _perfect_ handwriting. Slowly, Sam opened the note and read what was written.

"_Hey Sam, Danny said Dash and I could join you two at the movies for a double date! Isn't that just neato! See you soon 3!_" it read.

_Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door  


Sam restrained herself from tearing up the note. 'How dare Danny invite that bitch and her boyfriend along!' she mentally hissed.

Letting out a small groan, Sam laid her head on her desk and began imagining Paulina dying a horrible death. 'Bitch,' she thought.

_  
I don't know why I'm feelin sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else  
_

Just as imaginary Paulina was about to get pushed off a cliff, the lunch bell rang. Sighing once again, Sam got up and began to walk out the door. Unfortunately, Paulina caught up with her.

"Wait, Sam! I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me for an outfit for tonight," Paulina exclaimed happily.

"No!" Sam snapped, marching out of the school to sit under a tree at the edge of the school grounds.

_  
She's the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She's a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
I get a little bit she gets a little more  
She's Miss America yeah... _

Sam closed her eyes and tried to hold back tears. She was being rude and unfair to Paulina, who was only trying to be her friend. But knowing she was the one who was wrong only made her hate Paulina even more. "BITCH!" she hissed.

_She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..._

"Yeah, you're being a major one," she heard someone whisper next to her. Opening her eyes, Sam looked over to see Danny crouching next to her. To her surprise, the raven haired boy was grinning.

The gothic girl opened her mouth to explain herself, only to have it covered by Danny's as he leaned forward to kiss her. "It's ok Sam," he murmured when he broke the kiss, "I'd choose you, the gothic rebel child, over Paulina any day… Girl next door beats pretty and plastic every time."

Sam smiled happily. Placing her hand on the back of Danny's neck, she pulled him closer and kissed him.

_I'm just the girl oh I'm just the girl next door_

--------------------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's over! Hope you all liked it, R&R plzz!


End file.
